


Diamond tears in the Sky

by Rachelrose99



Series: Diamond tears and silent prayers [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelrose99/pseuds/Rachelrose99
Summary: My thoughts on season 2 DD ending. Focus on Matt's and Elektra's relationship. What really happened on that rooftop? Could they both survive that battle? Read to find out. All thoughts and comments are very welcome!
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, James Wesley/Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Series: Diamond tears and silent prayers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790626
Kudos: 1





	1. Diamond tears in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during and after the battle with The Hand at the end of season 2 Marvel's Daredevil. Also some additional character is indtroduced. Elektra's strory is based mostly on comics, when she left Matthew after her father died. I also tried to bring out the depth of her character. I personally think she is so much more that killer, assasin and The Black Sky. I focus on why she was who she was. Next chapters are coming. Thanks for reading!

_“Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you._ ” Bob Marley

For so many years she felt so lonely. She was so tired of being alone, of being hurt and hurting. And finally it all came down to the rooftop battle. She wished she could do more good. She just wanted to protect him, she knew he deserved better. She remembered the pain she felt when her father died. After that nothing was the same. She left everyone she knew, him, her sister Catherine, everyone. She wanted to learn the way to hurt, she wanted everyone to pay for what they have done to her family. She was never going to be vulnerable again. Later she understood that it was all a mistake. Fighting a war that was not hers. Leaving everyone she ever cared about. She wanted to get back. But she was scared. She was scared that he will not want her anymore, that he has moved on with his life. And a part of her wanted it to be true. He deserved better that her – broken, lonely piece of a girl he once loved. But finally she could not wait anymore and she came back to New York, to him. Maybe it was fate, maybe they were meant to be lonely warriors. She was tired of Stick’s missions, she didn’t care anymore. She was her own boss, she will never let anyone tell her what she is or is not. Maybe she was The Black Sky but she will never surrender. She will fight her own way, her freedom. Even if it means dying. With Matthew by her side she was not afraid anymore. When he told her that they could run she desperately wanted to believe him. But it was too good to be true. Even if they will survive this battle she knew he belonged in New York, with his law firm and friends by his side. It’s his place in the world. And hers is the world. She could make things right this time, a real goodbye. All those thoughts were crossing her mind while they were facing The Hand that night. She didn’t even feel how the sword cut her skin, she didn’t feel the pain when she fell on the ground. And he was holding her. Then suddenly she felt terrible pain, she could not catch the air. And then they heard bullets flying everywhere. He was still holding her in his arms when everything around them turned silent. In that moment he understood what happened – Frank Castle saved their lives. Frank vanished as quickly as he appeared leaving them with bodies of their enemies by their side. Matthew was still holding her in his arms.

\- I am so sorry Matthew, for all the pain I have caused you. I wish I could be better – Elektra said trying to catch her breath, tears were falling down her cheeks.

\- Shh…Don’t talk so much, save your strength. – said Matthew taking her in his arms. – Ambulance is on its way, everything is going to be fine – he said brushing her hair from her face.

He didn’t even remembered how he got her into ambulance or how he followed it jumping over rooftops. He could feel her faint heartbeat. She was still alive, thank God. And Frank Castle who happened to be around. Now she needed to survive. She could not leave him, he would never forgive himself if she would die. He was standing on hospital rooftop, praying while she was in surgery. Thankfully doctors were able to stop internal bleeding, the sword didn’t damage vital organs. Soon they transferred her to the intensive care unit. It was almost dawn and sky started be brighter. He quickly run to his apartment to change. His costume was covered in blood – Elektra’s, his and other Hand’s ninja’s. He took a quick shower as it would wash off the nightmare of last night. He still felt warmth of her blood on his fingers, heard the sword cutting her skin. Then he changed into his everyday clothes and rushed to the hospital. In that moment he was grateful that he had no appointments and the office, he could not focus on anything else besides Elektra. He didn’t know that not long time ago her sister – Catherine return from her Doctors Without Borders mission and now was working at the Intensive Care Unit at Metro General. When he entered the ward she was there. He didn’t recognize her at first – it has been a long time since he “saw” her in person. But she recognized him.

\- Matthew, what are you doing here? – she asked when she saw him in the corridor.

\- Catherine? Hi, I was actually going to meet with Elektra but she didn’t show up so I checked hospitals in case anything happened and I guess it did. How is she? Is she hurt?

\- Well I have no idea what happed last night. She was brought here yesterday, or today at night to be specific with some stab wound. I have just found out. She had surgery, they managed to stop the internal bleeding. She is now in the medical induced coma. She should be fine, but we need to be sure there’s no additional damage done. As you probably know I am not allowed to be her doctor in charge but she is in good hands, dr White is an excellent specialist.

\- Thanks for the update. I really hope everything will be fine. Can I see her?

\- I really should not allow any visits to the ICU, but let’s say I didn’t see you coming. Just don’t stay for too long. – she said while Matthew was on his way to Elektra’s room.

– Are you sure you don’t know what happened? – Catherine asked turning to him.

\- I would tell you if I knew. – he said.

-Well I hope as soon as she wakes up she will tell us everything. I need to go now but I will check on her later. Remember, don’t stay too long.

\- I won’t, thank you Catherine.

He entered the room. Elektra was laying in bed and some devices were monitoring her heart rate and other parameters. He sat beside her bed and took her hand gently. -I am so sorry Elektra. I know it’s all my fault. It should be me, there. I promise I will make it up to you, just stay with me. Stay with me – he whispered pressing his lips to her palms. He sat there for a while holding her hand and saying a silent prayers.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the "Diamond tears in the Sky" series. Will Elektra make it this time? Is it going to be a happy ending for her and Matthew? Soon you will find out. I really appreciate all Your support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I had really tough time at work. Anyway I hope you enjoy this part, next chapter will be there soon. Thank you for the reading, comments and suggestions are welcomed!

“You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not.”

Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

Then he felt footsteps approaching. It was her doctor. He quickly left the room. He climbed to the rooftop so he could stay with her for a little longer. Even though he probably shouldn’t be standing on the hospital rooftop in the middle of the day he couldn’t just leave. He heard that dr White took her for some tests. When he fished the CT scan Catherine came by. She talked with dr White about her. Matthew heard that she seemed a little better and soon she might be awake. Catherine stayed with her in her room. She hold her hand and whispered something in Greek. She gently stroke her head. Matthew didn’t want to interrupt so he stayed on the rooftop for a little longer. He was up all night and day but somehow he didn’t feel tired. It was the mixture of adrenaline, fear of losing her and that awful feeling of guilt and loneliness that kept him up night and day. And all he could think of was whether he could “see” her waking up, hearing her voice, opening her eyes. He would’ve said and done so many things differently this time. If only he could take everything back. When she broke into his apartment and asked him for help, he said that she hadn’t known him, not anymore. He said that just because he was still angry with her. For leaving him 10 years ago. He was in so much pain back then. He wanted her to know that. He thought that she could no longer control his actions. But he was so greatly mistaken. It has turned out that whatever she does it affects him. And it shouldn’t have matter, now it really doesn’t. The most important thing in the whole world was that she came back. After all this time, after everything, she came back to _him_. She has even left Stick to be with him , she has really tried. And he just could not let her go. Not now, not ever. She was still alive. It was all that mattered. He came back to her room and Catherine was sitting beside her bed.

\- How is she? – he asked.

\- Well she is stable. She should wake up soon. I will leave you for a moment. – she said walking out to the corridor.

Catherine didn’t say anything but he could feel tense in her voice. She was angry and worried. He could easily understand her feelings. He would personally make sure Nobu will pay for this. But now he needed to make sure Elektra will be fine. He gently brushed hair from her face. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

-Matthew…

-I am here, sweetie. – he said holding her hand. - I was so afraid that I lost you. – he said gently squeezing her hand. Elektra smiled faintly.

\- But you didn’t. I told you I really missed you. – she gently stroke his face. Her touch felt so familiar, so perfect. He could feel that he wasn`t dreaming, she was really here, alive.

\- Hello Sleeping beauty – said Catherine entering the room. – How are you feeling sis? – she asked.

\- I am fine, a little sore, but it could be worse. – Elektra said trying to sit.

\- No no no – said Catherine. – You stay where you are, and you – she said looking at Matthew – wait outside.

\- I will be right back – he said leaving.

\- I will call your doctor right away. I am so glad that you are back – Catherine said stroking Elektra’s hand.

\- It’s good to be back – Elektra answered smiling.

-And don’t even think about doing this again. Ever! – Catherine said looking at her with warningly.

-I can not make any promises. Could you take me home? – she said in gentle voice.

-You are kidding right? You’ve just woke up from coma, you could’ve died from the injury and you definitely need to stay where you are. This is the best place right now, you are in good hands.

-I told you Catherine, I will be fine. I had it worse, trust me.

-Somehow it doesn’t surprise me. I am not sure I event want to know the details. But even you should know you limits, you are not invincible. I will tell your doctor that you are awake and I will be right back. – said Catherine leaving the room.


End file.
